Entre deux mondes
by damonaddictdu58
Summary: J'avais une vie plutôt tranquille, des soucis d'adolescente de 17 ans. Jusqu'au moment où une découverte va tout faire basculer, un choix décisif à faire. Et si tous n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être?
1. Chapter 1

** Prologue**

La vie n'a pas de mode d'emploi, on nous apprend que tout peux changer, s'arrêter du jour au lendemain, que tout le monde à des secrets. Mais quand ces secrets entourent votre vie, quand ce sont vos parents, vos ami(e)s d'enfance et même vos camarades de classe qui vous mentent, personne ne vous a appris comment gérer ça. Quand vous découvrez que toutes les histoires qu'on vous à lu enfant, cache une part de réalité. Et si tout ces personnages étaient aussi réels que moi, et si ce monde n'était que le reflet de ce que chacun veut nous montrer...

Moi, c'est Elena, pris entre deux mondes complètement opposés. Je refuse de faire un choix. Mais chaque acte à ces conséquences, pas seulement sur ma vie, mais aussi celle de mes proches, des gens qui me sont chères. Revenons au jour où ma vie à changer ...


	2. Chapter 1 Le commencement

**Chapitre 1**

Quand je me suis réveillée, ma chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir. J'en avais déduit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Je regardai mon réveil, et effectivement, il n'était guère plus de trois heures vingt-cinq du matin. Je me décidai donc à tenter de me rendormir mais en vain. Je savais ce qui me perturbait. Je devais faire un choix entre deux personnes. Je ne savais pas qui choisir:devais-je choisir un ami d'enfance que je considérais comme mon frère ou la personne que j'aimais ? Là était le problème. Les heures ne passaient pas, j'avais l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures et que sept heures n'arriverait jamais. Quand ce fut cette heure là, je me levai, et me préparai comme un jour ordinaire, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, et que les deux personnes que j'avais hâte de revoir pour les serrer très fort contre moi et leur dire qu'ils m'avaient manqué seraient là eux aussi.

Mais le problème, c'est que depuis toujours, un conflit les séparait. Ils disaient chacun de leur côté que je ne devais pas côtoyer l'autre ? Un jour, j'avais essayé de les piéger, en leur donnant à tous les deux un rendez-vous au même endroit. Mais quand ils eurent compris ce que j'avais tenté de faire, ils m'avaient demandé de choisir entre eux deux celui avec lequel je resterais. Depuis ce jour-là, je les avais esquivés, je n'avais pas répondu à leurs appels incessants.

Puis arrivèrent les vacances, ils avaient voulu me voir tous les deux. Je suppose qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que l'autre faisait. J'acceptai, je vis Damon en premier, nous étions ensemble depuis maintenant un an. Nous nous étions rencontrés à la porte ouverte du lycée où nous sommes maintenant. Nous avons fait plus ample connaissance quand celui-ci avait assisté au concert d'un de mes groupes préférés. Et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés.

J'avais passé une semaine inoubliable dans ses bras, nous faisions de longues balades à cheval, il m'emmenait visiter des endroits où il allait étant petit quand il voulait être seul. Cette semaine-là, j'avais dû prétexter que j'étais malade et que mes parents préféraient que je n'aie pas de visite. La semaine d'après, je la passai avec Stefan, mon frère de cœur, on avait fait un tas de bêtises ensemble depuis l'école maternelle, nous étions inséparables. Durant cette semaine, nous partîmes à la montagne, dans un petit chalet que nous avions déjà loué deux ans plus tôt. J'avais dit à Damon que j'allais rejoindre des amis que j'avais rencontrés là-bas, mais je me doutais bien qu'il ne me croyait pas trop. Quand je rentrai chez moi, Damon était présent quand il vit Stefan à mes côtés, il se leva et commença à partir . Stefan lui dit qu'il avait raison de partir qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici . Je me tournai vers celui-ci et lui lançai un regard pour qu'il se taise. Je courus après Damon, il se retourna et me demanda si c'était Stefan que j'avais choisi. Je m'approchai de lui me surélevai un peu et l'embrassai et lui dit que je n'avais pas encore choisi. Stefan sortit, je demandai à Damon d'aller m'attendre dans ma chambre, il m'embrassa, prit mes valises et monta. Moi, je rattrapai Stefan, qui marchait vite d'énervement. À ce moment-là, nous nous querellâmes et je lui dis de partir , ce qu'il fit. Quand je revins dans ma chambre, j'étais en pleurs. Damon me prit dans ses bras et me réconforta de son mieux. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et je mis ma tête sur son torse. Je m'endormis sur lui. Le lendemain, il partit de bonne heure, il m'avait dit que sa famille devait se réunir, que c'était une tradition. Je n'avais jamais rencontré sa famille, il m'avait expliqué qu'elle était étrange et que je me porterais bien mieux si je ne la connaissais pas. Je ne revis aucun des deux du reste des vacances.

Ce jour-là , je devais leur donner ma décision mais au moment de partir, j'hésitais toujours. Dans le bus, Stefan n'était pas là. Ne voulait-il pas me voir ou est-ce que tout simplement il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui ? Quand le bus se gara, j'aperçus Bonnie, ma meilleure amie. Elle s'avança vers moi. On se raconta nos vacances et je lui expliquai tout. Dans un coin, j'aperçus Damon, j'allai vers lui. Il se tourna et me fit un sourire. Il s »excusa de ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles durant la fin des vacances mais sa famille avait insisté pour qu'il reste avec eux. Puis il m'embrassa de nouveau.

La sonnerie retentit, toujours pas de traces de Stefan. Damon mit son bras dans mon dos et nous partîmes en cours. Comme toujours , j'étais dans la classe de Stefan mais comme nouveauté, Damon lui aussi était dans notre classe. S'il n'avait pas été dans notre classe, je pense que ça aurait été plus facile pour moi.

Damon vit ma tête et me demanda si je ne voulais pas de lui dans la classe. Je l'interrompis en l'embrassant et en lui disant que j'étais très heureuse que nous soyons dans la même classe. Nous entrâmes en cours, Bonnie m'interpella et me dit qu'elle n'était pas dans notre classe. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui dis qu'on se retrouverait à la pause pour se raconter nos cours. Elle acquiesça puis s'éloigna.

Stefan était là, quand je le vis un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres. J'avançai vers lui mais Damon m'appela. Je changeai de direction et allai me mettre à côté de Damon. À la fin du cours, je demandai à Damon d'aller me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je stoppai Stefan qui se précipitait vers la sortie. Je m'excusai de tout ce que je lui avais dit et il fit de même.

Je rejoignis Bonnie à la cafétéria, Damon était parti avec ses amis faire une partie de base-ball sur le stade. Stefan nous rejoignit, il me demanda si j'avais fait mon choix.


End file.
